


on my enemies I wouldn't wish who I was

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Safeword Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls





	

Josh tries to ignore it, tries to ignore the way Tyler's words make his head fuzzy.

Degradation is something he should like, he knows he likes, he knows how it used to make him twitch and squirm and beg.

Now Tyler's words feel like they cut into his skin.

He almost safewords when Tyler starts to fuck him, he knows he should, but he wants to be good and he doesn't want to disappoint Tyler.

Tyler calls him a slut, a whore, tells him he's good for nothing but sex, and maybe he's right.

This is what Josh is good for.

There's no difference outwardly between hazy and fuzzy, no way to tell whether Josh is blissed out or scared and needing to stop.

Hazy is good. Fuzzy is bad.

Josh isn't even sure if he's hard or not.

He pushes through the fuzziness, tries not to let himself safeword. He deserves this, he deserves to be treated like dirt, like he's nothing, like he's a toy.

“T-Tyler?” Josh stutters. There are tears in his eyes.

“What?” Tyler's voice is harsh, and Josh wants to sob.

“TV, p-please.”

Tyler immediately pulls out and gets off of Josh.

Josh starts to cry.

Tyler gently wipes away his tears, wrapping his arms around Josh. “Hey, hey, I'm here.”

“Bad, bad, I'm bad.” Josh curls himself up as small as he can. He feels exposed.

Tyler pulls a blanket over them. “No you're not, you're so so good, needing to stop doesn't make you bad, okay?”

Josh shoves a fist in his mouth and tries to be quiet.

_should've kept going, shouldn't’ve made him stop. you deserved to be treated like that. he’s right. you're just made to be used, made to be fucked._

_i know._

Tyler pulls Josh close and he whimpers.

Tyler deserves better than him.

Tyler deserves so much better.


End file.
